Vic and Teddy love story
by gracestace53
Summary: When Vic starts to date what will happen. His a perfect and shes the pranker princess.


Victoire Weasley is the bad princess pranker in school. Teddy is the blue haired head boy.

"Get up" yelled Vic's mother Fleur. I knew that I could stay in bed a little longer I had Picked my out fit for the day ( rocky/set?id=212680549) and that I wassent hungry, im never hungry. "Vic the train is about to leave and were not even at the station"called bill from the stairs. "Ok, ok i'm coming let me just grab fox. I had a kitten that looked like owl because owls scare me to death. In less than ten minutes we were at the trains stations greeting the other weasleys and let me tell you there are a lot of weasleys in this family. Rose and jame were both a year younger than me and in my sister Dom, albus,hugo,lily were all in 3 or 2 year at hogwarts. I kissed mum and dad good bye got on the train and went to find my friends. I found them, Tee and sam were my to best friends but unlike me they were not bad people. With them was Hannah a girl I can't stand and katy who is about as sly as a foxs. But i sat with them anyways .

Max-  cgi/set?id=212681324

Tee-  cgi/set?id=212681470

Hanna- cgi/set?id=212681564

Katy- cgi/set?id=212681680

"Oh, here comes my boyfriend" said Hannah as she looked out the window to see Teddy Lupin head boy and captain. "He's not your boyfriend" I said " not yet hanna said. When teddy walked by he stopped and opened the doors to our compartment. He looked straight at me. Oh did i forget to mention me and him's slept together. **Flash back…** "come on vic we have to study"said teddy we were up in my room and it was 11:00 at night my mum and dad ere asleep and it was just me and him. "Teddy I know you like me" I said as i put another prank book in my suitcase. "And if i do what is it to you" I walked up to him and smiled. Even on my tippy toes i couldn't reach his lips . He grabbed me and pulled me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and hi hand around my chest he gave me a kiss and i kissed him back."it's time for us to sleep" he said as he put me down i went to the closet and through on one of his jumpers we climbed into bed and fell asleep. **Previous time…** That was all. "Can I sit" he went to sit by me but Hanna jacked him in a different direction i just rolled my eyes and went back to my book that Teddy got me for my birthday last year " i, need put the book down and listen" said hanna. I slammed the book shut and stairted at her " you wanted to say something" i was trying so hard to keep the anger down. "Tell her what you said Teddy" katy said with her staring at Tee with hate. Katy hated Tee because Hannah and her planned that Hanna dates teddy and Katy dates Jacob Teddy's best friend and also someone very popular. But that didn't work out because last year Jacob and Tea became dating. Anyway Tee and Jacob were just kissing the the corner of the compartment. " Vic, as i am head boy and it's my last year at Hogwarts.." Teddy said. "No joke" I said sarcastically Teddy was to years older he was 17 and i was 15."I am head boy so if i catch you doing any pranks i am going to have to give you detention, and so is Jacob" said Teddy. We all looked over to Jacob but he was too busy talking to Tee. we talked a little but then when the food cart came things became to go bad. "I bet that the food cart lady ran out of food because Martha the fat one was eating all the food , have you seen the size of her" hanna said " HAVE YOU GOT ANY MANNERS, YOU CAN'T JUST CALL PEOPLE FAT YOU PISS OF SHIT YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE BITCH WHO WANTS TEDDY TO DATE HER. WELL HERE A FUN FACT TEDDYS A PLAYER AND USES PEOPLE AND DUMPS THEM." i screamed i got up and left.

I found an empty compartment where i went to sit. Then i heard a knock on the door it was teddy he ran up to me a kissed me. I smiled "you really think i use people" he said i knoded. " I love you vic and i will make sure that i give you loads of detentions" he said with a seductive smile. I got up and slapped him and stormed out. A week later there was the first practice for quidditch practice and it was a saturday and Max wanted to try out for practice and asked me to come and watch here try out for the team. When I woke up in the make up I turned over to see Max fully dressed in her uniform and her putting on her boats. "Hurry up VIc tryouts are about to start!" said Sam. As I got out of bed i grabbed my out for the day ran out to grab food and walk down. My outfit was casual but still cute (  cgi/set?id=212726095 ) As I ran outside i bumped into teddy "hi!" he said. I just walked of I got a seat right next to the front so if anything happened i could run down. The game until Bruce someone who had a crush on me forever hit Teddy on the back of the head. "TEDDY!" I yelled i ran over to him "im ok " he said. He got back on he broom and got back on the air. After the game I stayed behind. Teddy came out on his broom and then fell of i walked over to make sure he was ok. "Are you ok" I said "oh Vic now i am" he said. He grabbed me bye the waist and pulled me down and kissed me. We played together until it was time for breakfast. The next week during history I was sitting in the back trying to get my next prank to or kuntil "Teddy welcome" "hi i'm sorry to bother you but it's friday and Vic has detention with me" he looked over and winked at me and blushed but looked away "and I wondering if i could give her detention now" "ok but hiler you're here i would like to say there is a inter dance coming up and you all have to bring a partner" said the teacher. My eyes shot straight to my boyfriend Oscar Wood who i started dating yesterday. I looked back to teddy and saw his here go red so it meant he was mad. I bet he saw who he was looking at .


End file.
